The invention relates to a dynamic cradle. An important salient feature of primary and secondary headache syndromes is muscle dysfunction. Furthermore other sources of pain have similar effects. Whatever the origin of pain, (trauma, pathology of the cervical spine, etc.) patients frequently develop lateral, anterior and posterior neck muscle shortening, over-contraction, and subsequent muscle hyperalgesia. This hyperalgesia or muscle spasm is a part of a vicious cycle mechanism. Neck mobilization and/or physical therapy are effective for some patients whereas in other patients biofeedback relaxation techniques are helpful. However, in many patients neither physical therapy nor biofeedback relaxation is effective. The use of a cradle or cradle for mobilization, which also uses biofeedback to inform its operation, would therefore seem an apt solution.
Korean patent 62631 describes an electromechanically powered device intended to facilitate movement and increase range of motion for stroke patients. This device would be included as part of prescribed physical therapy to enable stroke patients to exercise that would otherwise be unable to independently do so. The device is an automatic strength amplifier using the detected electromyograph (EMG) as an indication of residual muscle strength. In the case of a patient who is unable to move his/her arm, the addition of strength amplification allows him/her to perform standard physical therapy exercises. This device, while providing movement based on EMG feedback, is adapted for the movement of arms only. Thus treatment for relaxation of head and neck muscles is not provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,641 discloses a device for spinal rehabilitation, allowing a limited elevation/depression of different parts of the spinal column, not necessarily the cervical spine. The device allows only one degree of freedom, no true feedback from the patient. It mainly relates to post operative treatment and not for the treatment of headache and/or neck pain. It is mainly focused on enlarging the flexion/extension range of movement of the neck post trauma, post surgery.
Japanese patent 5,038,307 describes a seat for a vehicle having variable air pressure mats within. Electromyograph signals are taken of the driver's body. When these signals indicate that the driver is tired, the air pressure of the seat is varied. However this variation is not intended to relax the driver but rather to increase his level of alertness while driving. The pattern of inflation is therefore not adapted to decrease the electromyographic potentials indicating muscle tension by use of feedback. Since the head and neck are not specifically stimulated by this cradle, it is unlikely that the cradle is adapted to provide relief from headaches or muscle tension. It does not reposition the head and neck in a manner similar to physical therapy adjustment. Finally it does not determine the ideal degree of movement for each individual, nor does it maintain a computerized record of such.
Hence, a system for the computerized movement of viscous fluid or other flexible material pillow-like cradle forming a cradle around the head, using motors that move a platform holding the cradle, and also using electromyographic feedback and a computer algorithm to determine the optimum sequence, and tempo of movement that is adapted to provide maximum relaxation of the head and neck muscles, is still a long felt need.